


Goddess Among Men

by Houndsof221b



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: Seth and Kate have one of their arguments and they are both too stubborn to give in.However, something very different happens, instead of giving each other the silent treatment.There are a lot more silent moans and breathless whispers involved.What could've/should've/might've happened during the Mexican Honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a From Dusk Till Dawn fic, so this is what I came up with.

„Fuck, Kate! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not gonna happen“, Seth said and Kate knew that he was pissed off.

They just came home from one of their heists and once again they went over how Seth needed a partner inside. As always, Seth wanted to hear none of it.

 

 

They've had the same argument or a version of it so many times now, but it always ended the same – with Seth yelling and Kate yelling back with tears stinging in her eyes and her throat scratching.

 

Seth made Kate feel so frustrated and part of the reason was probably because they were both so stubborn, neither of them would give in. Their discussions usually ended in long sullen silences after one of them said something that hit a little too hard.

 

Seth made Kate feel so frustrated in other ways, too. Whenever they had one of their arguments the air was filled with so much tension, it made it hard to breathe for Kate.

 

Often times they were standing so close to each other that she could see the rise and fall of his chest, or smell the scent of liquor on his rapid breath. Or when his muscles would strain against his shirt when he built himself up in front of her.

 

It made her insides twist and turn in such an awful, but delicious, way and she didn't know how to feel about it.

But she was pretty sure that Seth felt it, too. That he was at least somewhat affected by her as well.

 

Even if she didn't really know how to feel about it, she did know, what she always had to do after they had those arguments. She would wait until Seth was asleep or gone for the night (because he sometimes did that, leave with slamming doors and not come back until the early morning) and then she'd touch herself. Just to relieve that ache between her legs.

 

She used to feel bad about doing that, but only in the beginning, when she was still living in Bethel. She soon realized that, even if the bible said it was wrong, it didn't feel wrong.

The only time she still felt a little bad about it, was when she fantasized about Seth.  
  


A common thief, a criminal, a murderer who happened to sleep in the bed next to her. While she was doing it. And more than once she imagined Seth being the one who touched her, instead of her own hands.

His fingers being the ones pumping inside her instead of her own. His hand squeezing her breast, pinching her nipples.

 

In the beginning she also always tried to banish those thoughts, think of anyone - or anything - else but Seth and after the first time it happened, she couldn't even really look at him the next morning without blushing. However, she had given up by now, because Seth would always find his way back into her fantasies and dreams.

 

 

So when they had that argument once more that night, Kate already felt that feeling inside her again, even though she was so angry at Seth.

 

“You don't get it! Tonight you got lucky, that shot could have killed you!”, Kate threw back at him.

She was referring to that one guy who had pulled a gun out and fired at Seth, luckily he missed and Seth managed to knock him out after that.

He had insisted that Kate waited in the car, as always, but she could see all of it happen through the windows, but it was awful, because she couldn't help him.

 

It wouldn't be that bad if it was the first time something like this happened, but it only seemed to increase nowadays.

Kate had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Seth injecting heroin.

All he cared about was getting the money, so he could buy more of the drug.

 

“Jesus Christ”, Kate then muttered to herself, her back now turned to him, rummaging through her bag that was laying on the dresser, just so she was busy and did something instead of just standing there.

“Oh, saying the Lord's name in vain”, Seth now mocked her and Kate could hear that he was pouring himself a drink.

“Why don't you just shoot up again?”, she retorted with a hiss.

  
It took him a second to even really realize what she had just said.

“What did you say?”, Seth was now more than angry and Kate could tell, he slammed the glass back down onto the table and Kate turned back around to face him.

“I said, why don't you just shoot up again? Seeing it's the only thing you're good at lately”, she said with a steady voice, looking straight at him.

 

Seth was seething and Kate knew that.

He now came closer and it almost seemed predatory. His eyes were fixed on her and it made her feel tingly inside again.

It felt like he was a voyeur, watching everything she did with close intent and Kate felt exposed in a strange way.

 

He stopped in front of Kate, but he was so close it seemed like he didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

 

“Take that back”, it came out as a whisper, but it was dark, threatening, and Kate had only heard him talk like that a handful of times.

But Kate didn't reply, she only raised her chin defiantly and kept staring into his eyes.

Seth's muscles were straining under his shirt and he stepped even a little closer.

 

Kate was already pressed against the dresser behind her, so she had nowhere to go, but if she was being honest, she didn't want to go anywhere.

She knew that Seth would never hurt her, so really she wasn't afraid of him even if he was intimidating.

 

And if she was being really honest, she was craving him. His touch, his warmth.

 

 

Sometimes they had to share a bed in one of the countless motels and that's when Kate always slept best. His presence right next to her, so close, was comforting, but it also made her nervous. Because she wanted him.

Wanted to feel his hands on her body, wanted to feel him inside her.

 

He has been the only constant in her life for the past few months and she needed him, and maybe her feelings – her cravings – were born out of that, but quite frankly, she didn't care.

Kate was so past the point of caring.

 

 

So now that Seth was standing so close to her, she could actually tell that his eyes were not really brown, but a shade of hazel.  
And all she wanted to do was touch the coarse hair of his beard that he had grown out, or trail her fingers along his tattoo.

 

Seth glanced down at her lips once and Kate realized that his anger had changed into something else.

Kate knew that if she didn't act now, Seth would pull back again and the opportunity would be lost.

 

Without another moment of hesitation, she raised up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

 

She pulled back again after a few seconds and when she then looked back into his eyes, she started to feel panic rise inside her, because Seth looked... shocked?

Thoughts started to spin in her head.

  
  
_What if I've ruined it?_  
What if I misread all the heated moments?  
What if he's going to kick me out now?

 

But before she could even finish her rapid thoughts, Seth had grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Hot, open-mouthed and hungry.

 

His mouth was hot and wet on hers and for a moment Kate was taken a little bit off-guard.

She had made out with Kyle before, but never with so much fervor and passion; and never had it made her feel like this.

 

Her insides were on fire.

 

Seth's body now pressed against her and she was completely caught between the dresser and him.

And what Kate lacked in experience she made up with a lot of eagerness and effort, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

 

She tangled her fingers into his hair and lightly tugged at it and in return earned a low groan from Seth. And she liked that.

He then moved his hands down her body, let them trail over her breasts and waist and then over her butt and to the back of her thighs, grabbing her there and lifting her up onto the dresser with ease.

 

Kate felt like his hands left burning marks on her skin. Even through the clothes she felt it and it went right to her core.

She was now sitting on that piece of furniture (that felt dangerously wobbly and not made for things like that) and she wrapped her legs around his middle.

 

She could already feel Seth hard against her center and she just had to move against him, just to relieve a little bit of that ache and it made Kate sigh into the kiss.

He released her lips and started kissing down her jaw and then her neck. He found one spot that made her suck in a sharp breath and he spent extra attention to that, licking and biting at that spot, marking her as his.

 

Kate ground against him and now it was Seth who was gasping for breath.

She repeated that motion, not only because it made her feel good, but also because she liked the effect it had on him.

 

“Fuck, Kate”, he muttered, while resting his forehead against her shoulder and it was so different from how he said it earlier during their argument.

Kate put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his head back up so she could look at him.

She rubbed one of her thumbs over his cheek, feeling the beard rough under her finger, while studying his face intently.

 

She pulled him closer again and started kissing him once more before pulling back again.

“I need you, Seth”, she mumbled so close to his lips that they touched ever so slightly while she said those words.

Kate had already made up her mind. It was now or never and it was Seth or no one.

And instead of answering, he just kissed her again, now tracing his tongue over her bottom lip and instinctively opening her mouth, inviting him in.

  
Seth pressed his tongue against hers and explored her mouth.

He then wrapped an arm around her middle and put a hand on the back of her thigh again, lifting her up once more and carrying her the short way to the bed.

 

Seth then let her down, hovering above her.

Still kissing he slowly pushed the hem of her shirt up and slid his hand underneath, feeling her soft and untouched skin under his rough, calloused hands. Then moved even further and started palming her breast over her bra and it already made Kate moan into the kiss.

 

She wanted him so bad.

  
Tugging on the bottom of his shirt now, she wanted him to get rid of it and he seemed to get the message, because for only a moment he peeled himself off her, standing at the end of the bed, and started unbuttoning it, then shrugging it off and pulling his white wife-beater over his head, too. All while watching Kate.

 

And now Kate felt like the voyeur, watching him strip.

She sat up, letting her legs dangle down the edge of the bed, and looked up at him and then raised her hands to move them over his stomach and chest, her fingers grazing his nipple once and for a moment he let his eyes flutter closed.

 

For just a second she looked down to the very visible bulge in his pants and her breath hitched a little.

 

She withdrew her hands from his body and then his eyes were back on her.

Kate now grabbed her own shirt and pulled it off, throwing it aside.

And then she reached behind and unclasped her bra, taking it off as well, adding it to the pile.

 

It made her feel incredibly vulnerable and nervous.  
She knew she was nowhere near as perfectly built as the other women she had seen Seth eye, but still, she kept her gaze fixed on him as he stared at her.

 

Next thing Kate knew, Seth was on his knees in front of her and was kissing her again, now his hands were roaming all over naked upper body, massaging her breasts and then he gently pushed her back so she was laying down again.

He moved his mouth to her breasts, kissing them and then taking one nipple between his lips, sucking on it and circling his tongue around it and that had Kate already tugging on his hair and scraping her nails against his scalp.

 

He then moved on to the other side and gave that nipple just as much attention before moving down her stomach and stopping shy above the waistband of her jeans and it sent jolts of lust down between her legs and she already knew that she was probably dripping wet for Seth.

 

Seth looked up, fingers on the button of her jeans, but not opening it yet, waiting until Kate looked down and nodded and then he opened it, before pulling down the zipper agonizingly slowly.

Kate wanted to tell him to hurry up, to get her out of those pants, but she held back.

 

He then hooked his finger under the waistband and moved them down.  
Kate raised her hips to help and then he pulled them down her legs, discarding them like the other articles of clothing.

Seth then pushed her legs apart and started kissing the insides of her thighs, teasing her with little nips and soothing them with flicks of the tip of his tongue, even if they didn't really hurt.

 

But by now Kate was desperate.  
Seth was so close to where she really needed him, but not close enough.

“Seth, please...”, she started to basically whimper, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

He had different plans, though, he wanted to wait, wanted to drag it out, so he didn't comply as eagerly as Kate might've wanted him to.

 

“God, please”, she tried it again and this time Seth looked up to look at her with his typical cocky Seth Gecko grin, that she actually secretly really loved.

“God won't help you with that, sweetheart”

“Fuck, Seth, please, I need it. I need you”, she now grew frustrated with him, like so many times, but this time it was a better kind of frustration.

 

Hearing Kate say that, made his cock twitch in his pants, not only because she swore and it was so rare and had something incredibly dirty to it when it came out of her mouth, but also because of her blunt declaration of her need for him.

 

So he decided to finally indulge her.

He hooked his fingers under her white cotton panties, that looked so innocent, but already had a wet spot on them and then slowly pulled them down; licking his lips in anticipation.

 

He hooked one leg over his shoulder and put his hand on her stomach to hold her in place.

 

And then, finally, he went in with a long broad lick of his tongue along her dripping center and Kate let out a sigh of relief, throwing her head back.

He lapped and sucked at her clit and Kate could already feel her orgasm building up low in her stomach.

It didn't take long, because this was already so much better than all of her night-time fantasies combined.

 

She started pulling on his hair again and that seemed to only spur him on more.

And then he slowly pushed a finger inside of her, slowly moving it in and out and it already felt so good. She wanted more, needed more.  
Needed to feel that stretch, needed to feel him fill her up completely.

"You're so wet for me", Seth said with heady desire, voice rough.

 

She moved her hips in rhythm with him, still working his tongue on her as he moved his digit in and out of her.  
Kate was already so close. The heat building and building insider her.

Then Seth added another finger and it was exactly what she needed, but also more than she was used to. Her fingers no comparison to his.

 

He moved them a couple of times, crooked perfectly against that spot inside her, together with him sucking on her clit.

 

“Seth, I'm gonna-”, she brought, already panting heavily.

“Come for me, baby”, he encouraged her, then his mouth was right back on her center.  
  
And then she just fell apart.

The orgasm crashing through her like waves, all sorts of profanities falling from her lips and also Seth's name, and Seth didn't stop pumping his fingers in and out of her until her orgasm subsided, but constantly praising her, telling her how beautiful she is and how good she feels.

 

After that he pulled his digits out, leaving Kate feeling empty, but satisfied and out of breath.

Seth quickly got rid of his own pants and shoes, leaving him in his boxers only.

Then he kissed his way up her body the same way he went down before, then kissing her mouth and she could taste herself on him and Kate thought it was oddly erotic, liked it in a way.

 

Seth was so hard it was almost painful.  
He wanted her and needed her just as much but he wasn't sure if Kate really wanted it.  
Obviously he knew she was a virgin, even if she never explicitly told him so, but he wasn't stupid and he didn't want to make her do something she wasn't ready to do.

 

They moved further up the bed and started making out again, Seth moved Kate so she was now on top of him, straddling him.

Seth was leaning against the headboard of the bed, grabbing Kate's hips.

She could feel his hardness against her pussy through the fabric of his boxers.

 

Kate took a moment to trail the tattoo from his shoulder, to his neck every intricate line and curve.  
It was something she had wanted to do for so long. Every time she saw it her fingers would itch with want.   
  
  


She then looked Seth in the eyes and she saw the question that was written all over his face.

“I want this, Seth”, she said quietly, but her voice still firm, with no doubt about what she wanted.

“You sure? I know – I mean, you don't have to”, he replied, stumbling over his own words a little and she just nodded.

 

He didn't know why Kate wanted him to be her first, why she was so sure she really wanted this, but it made something inside him stir, made him feel warm inside.

And hell, he wanted it, too. Wanted it so bad it hurt.

 

Kate got off him and for a moment she looked at him, before speaking up: “Do you have ... you know ... a condom?”

Seth eyes widened.

“Shit”

 

He jumped up and went to the table across the room where he had put his wallet earlier, hoping – no, begging – that the condom was still in there.

And when he found it, he sent a quick thanks to the man up there (if he even existed), before returning to the bed, holding it up with a grin.

 

He let his boxers drop to the floor and Kate was eyeing him.

His cock was big, not that she had anything to compare it to, but bigger than anything she was used to, even his fingers were a stretch before.

But she was determined. She wanted this.

 

Seth ripped open the foil packet and as he was about to put it on, Kate interrupted him.  
“Can I?”, she asked, so he handed it to her.

“You gotta-”, he started, feeling a bit weird explaining it to her. “You gotta pinch the top, before rolling it down”

 

He was still standing in front of the bed and Kate was now kneeling in front of him on the bed.

Kate did as she was told and her hands felt so good on him, he could've blown his load right then and there and he knew, that being inside her would be something akin to a religious experience.

 

Seth got down on the bed again and Kate got on top of him once more.

She first moved her hips a little so his length was running along her center and just that made Seth groan in response.

“You still sure?”, he asked her once more.

“Yes”, she said firmly before planting her lips on his once more.

 

Seth wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he could see that she really wanted this and he couldn't say no.  
Of course Seth didn't say no. Not to her. Not to his Kate.

 

She lifted her hips and Seth took his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance and Kate took one last deep breath before starting to sink down onto his length.

And Kate would lie if she said it didn't hurt a bit, but her brows were furrowed with determination, eyes pinched closed.

 

“That's it”, Seth muttered. “Take your time”, he said and while he really wanted her to take it slow, it was not just because of her. She was already so tight around him, he had to concentrate to make it last.

He felt like he was fifteen years old again and like it was his first time, not hers.

 

Once she was completely settled on him and he was buried deep inside her, they simultaneously let out a breath they were both holding.

“You okay?”, he asked gently.

She nodded and then he kissed her again, deeply.

 

Then slowly but surely, Kate started to move. Her hands were on his shoulders to steady her and her first movements were timid, slow and Seth let her, wanted her to figure it out on her own, setting her own pace. Didn't want to rush her.

 

But she got more confident in what she was doing by the second and soon her movements were smoother and she started to feel more pleasure again as the pain of the stretch and the burning sensation subsided.

And slowly Seth started to move in tandem with her, slightly rocking his hips up to meet hers.

 

“You're doing so good”, he praised her. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me, so tight”

Kate liked it. Liked hearing his words, it fueled the fire inside her. 

She could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and she leaned down to kiss him again.

 

And then Seth started setting a rhythm, faster and a little harder and then he reached one hand down between them and started moving his fingers against her clit.

Almost involuntarily she let out a moan, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

  
Soon enough she felt that familiar heat build up inside her again and she didn't know how exactly, but she could tell Seth was close, too.  
Maybe it was the way his steady rhythm started to falter or by how hard he was gripping her hips or maybe it was even the way he kissed her, like he was starving and she was all he needed.

 

It only took a few more thrusts and Kate came, her walls clenching around him, sending Seth over the edge, too.

And now she was the one who helped him ride it out, before collapsing on top of him.

 

Both of them were breathing heavily, skin sweaty and sticky.

Kate was the first one who regained some sort of composure, of course it was, because Seth was right. Being inside her was definitely a religious experience and if God would promise him, that he could be inside her every day, he would even start praying or go to church every Sunday.

 

But he knew that God had nothing to do with it.  
It was all Kate, she was a Goddess among men, so perfect, too perfect for him and he still can't figure out why she chose him - him of all people - to be the one to take her virginity.

 

Seth then got up, legs a little shaky, taking off the condom and putting it in the bin, before returning back to the bed where Kate was already waiting for him, with a content smile on her lips.

 

He laid down beside Kate, pulling her close to his chest.

“Thank you”, she mumbled, now feeling sleepy.

“For what?”, Seth asked. What could she possibly thank him for?  
“It was perfect”, she smiled, raising her head from his chest to look at him.

 

 

Looking at her like that made his heart swell.  
God, he loved her. He had known for some time now and maybe that's why he was always yelling at her, to let out that frustration, his repressed feelings, but in one way or another he loved her.  
And for the longest time he thought that she didn't reciprocate his feelings.   
Because how could she? He was nothing but a common thief.  
But now he knew that in one way or another, she must feel the same.  
  


 

“No, you were perfect. You _are_ perfect”, he replied, kissing her once more before she put her head back on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Both happier and more content than they had been in a long while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would make me eternally grateful!
> 
> Come talk to me about Sethkate, Kitchie and SethKateRichie over on hxbbit.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
